narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ita Yurei
is a chunin-level kuronichi and a young medical-nin of Team Kesshou, formerly her genin assigned team. Ita seems the more mature and confident of the group and usually is having to keep her other teammates in line, mostly Kota who is lazy and they might often be seen bickering because of this. Her current goals are to become one of Kumogakure's top medical ninja or at least make a reputation of it. Background Early years Ita was born in the Land of Lightning but in a village somewhat outside of Kumogakure, living a relatively peaceful life up until she was sent to the Academy. When this occurred her family decided to make the move to Kumogakure so that there was no worry of her having to end up on the streets or somewhere else. For this time Ita demonstrated high intelligence and was one of those at the top of her class alongside her soon-to-be teammate Akemi, though was always just slightly ahead of her. It would be no surprise that she would eventually pass her classes with ease and chose to not move on ahead at an early age so as to stick with her class. If she had she might not have ended up a genin at this current time but long before this. Despite this fact, Ita found herself quite proud or her achievement and would eventually be teamed up with Akemi and Kota Inazuma. This would be the start of her time as a genin. Joining Team Kesshou After becoming a genin Ita was assigned to Team Kesshou under the tutelage of Kirei Kesshou. Despite how vastly different each member was in skill they still proved to be a decent team from the start, although Ita seemed to perform better with chakra concentration throughout her body and some decent taijutsu skills form the start. Because of this she rarely used much of ninjutsu except for such reasons when she needed to use her weapons, close combat, or Water Release, something of which she preferred to use from a distance. On many missions though she still proved to be quite an asset to the team, often helping to keep her shy, fearful teammate Akemi from running off or helping to encourage her and getting their aloof member Kota to not be…well, lazy. For two years Ita trained with her team, discovering in her second year with Kirei that she had great potential for medical ninjutsu, having attempted to use the healing technique Mystic Palm. Making a note of this the soon to be chunin would not only train in their usual lessons with their mentor but also with more medical ninjutsu to which she began to excel in. And when the Chunin Exams arrived like her teammates she easily made it through to be promoted to the next level of Chunin but instead of going into direct combat she decided to take up to becoming a full medical-nin. Chunin at last When Ita finally became a chunin she was for a time separated from her teammates and became a student at the Kumogakure hospital and began learning more of what it meant to be a medical-nin. She would eventually gain the same extensive knowledge and better chakra control then before through this training and eventually would find herself needed in the field yet again after this one year before on her own for a time. Much to her slight surprise Ita has found herself reunited with the rest of Team Kesshou and has been pleased to see all of them have improved. And with this reunion of the team she currently serves as their combat medical supporter. Personality Unlike her teammates, save for her mentor, Ita is a very serious kind of individual, often not taking things very lightly and always looks to following the rules. She prefers to stay focused upon any task that is set before her and thinks safety should be a top priority in a mission, or following the general orders set before her and her team. Though she is willing to bend the rules in dire situations and emergencies, but this is the only time she does this. She is also generally a polite, highly intelligent individual and sometimes seems curt with new people despite this being her usual self. And sometimes her matter-of-fact tone tends to annoy some people despite this also being the usual way she talks and always has for some time. Still though, she isn’t exactly all serious and uptight about everything as some might believe. She does have humorous side, though this is usually dry humor and is actually very empathic towards others, being quick to notice the slightest change in someone’s usual mood. She is also very cunning, witty, and quick to speak her mind no matter the situation and who the person might be. This might even go to the Raikage but even then she tries to show some respect, although it’s never a guarantee a lot of what she says is going to be the most respectful thing. Otherwise from this she is still relatively kind person with a heart of gold and cares deeply for her family, teammates, and her village, willing to lay her life on the line for them even if it means dying in the process. Appearance Ita is generally of average height for a girl her age with a slender build and slightly toned body. She has light fair skin that can tend to tan real easily and gives her a darker complexion. She has light brown hair usually tied back in a long ponytail or she may tend to braid it while her bangs remain free and cover a lot of her forehead. She also has almond shaped, amber colored eyes and a very feminine face. Her attire is a little unusual as it seems to more resemble that of the traditional Indian Sari with a crimson color as the main theme with gold edged designs. Other than that though she may usually were qipao dresses with knee-length pants or short sleeve shirts and long pants. Occasionally she also wears the traditional shinobi vest plus two gold bands along each of her upper arms and brown sandals. She also tends to wear her forehead protector around her head or around her waist. (Based upon Eclair from Fairy Tail movie) Abilities Ninjutsu Much of Ita’s ninjutsu skill excels in her use of medical ninjutsu, using this to either heal others or can use it as an offensive, allowing her to attack parts of the body with the use of her chakra. She also has exceptional chakra control, which enabled her to quickly learn the use of many medical-nin techniques and perform some of the general skills like walking on water or a tree or even quickly climbing a cliff side. She also uses her skill of ninjutsu to enhance her physical prowess. Taijutsu Ita’s taijutsu is fairly decent in most of the fact she does well to avoid attacks at any cost or uses her chakra to enhance her physical abilities to be able to inflict some damage. She can also use this in conjunction with what she has learned for medical ninjutsu, enabling her to attack the body in vital areas wherever she makes contact with her opponent. Much of her fighting style seems something like a dance as she shows great use in agility, stamina, and speed, allowing her to outmaneuver most attacks and moves from her enemies. She also has some minor skill in using senbon needles, sometimes even having the tips soaked with poison. Medical Expertise When it comes to being a medical-nin Ita has been taught extensively in herbs, medicine, creating or stopping poisons, and knowing the anatomy of the human body. She also can perform surgeries with near perfect precision and heal others quickly and efficiently. Ita has also made a poison she can use that has a paralysis affect, making her enemies generally immobile for 5-10 minutes depending on the dosage and usually soaked any weapons she has with it. Nature Transformation Water Release Despite not really using this Ita does have an affinity to Water Release. So far she can use most basic techniques without truly tiring that quickly and with great use of her chakra, allowing her to get the right amount of power she needs to take care of an opponent. The only time she uses anything more advanced is if the battle is going badly or facing a difficult opponent. A drawback is she usually uses her Water Release for long range combat and only uses it when necessary. Trivia *Ironically Ita is the only one in her team who does not have some kind of Kekkei Genkai, regardless if it is native to their village or not.